madelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline in Cannes
'''Madeline in Cannes '''is a Season 3 episode. Summary During spring in Paris, Madeline falls ill with some sort of sinus issue. Doctor Cohn suggests that she go someplace warm and sunny Place, and the gang all head down South to the French Riviera in Cannes. After taking no notice of Miss Clavel's, she warns them not to stay too long in the sun and wear sunscreen. Madeline finds herself in a spot of trouble, Partly-bothered because she received a particularly nasty case of sunburn (also may cause Cancer if not careful.) The remainder of her trip she is suppost to sits out on the sidelines out of the sun, inside the Hotel: The Suite-Inn. With some inspiration from Lord Cucuface, Madeline tries to use their imaginations but it does not help, Lord Cucuface call his Movie Stars companions to entertain Madeline while her Colleague friends soon to return. This also gives the way to the legendary Cannes Film-Festival Celebration. Plot It's a rainy season in Paris, the Girls head out for a walk regardless. Madeline is feeling under the weather herself, sniffling and blowing her nose as they heads outside. On the street she eventually sneezes: Similar to a hurricane Force blowing wind hurls everyone away. Ms. Clavel calls Dr. Cohn who comes to inspect Madeline's condition. He concludes that her sinuses are acting up. He suggests that Ms. Clavel take her to a more warm and dry environment to feel better. Fortunately the class' spring vacation is coming up, in the meanwhile the other Girls are bored inside the house as the rain stopped them from playing outside. Ms. Clavel receives a call from Lord Cucuface: He organized a spring trip for them, They are going to Cannes, a beachfront resort on the French Riviera. Madeline reveals she has never been to the beach and the other Girls tell her "it will be a lot of fun." The next morning they board a train and they arrive in the Cannes Islands. It's an absolute paradise on the Mediterranean Island: sunny and warm. They stop by the hotel to drop of their luggage off, change into swim-wear and say hi to Lord Cucuface. Then the Girls ran out for the beach too swim. Ms. Clavel warns them to wear sun Tan-lotion, especially too Madeline who is unfamiliar with heat sunburn. The Girls have a lot of fun on the beach. They swim, play volleyball and build sand castles. The Girls keep reminding her to apply sun lotion, but she doesn't believe it's will be a problem. Later, after taking a long nap in the sun, Madeline wakes up in horror! She has been sunburned severely. The Girls help her back to the hotel as she's in great pain. Ms. Clavel applies after-sun ointment to her burns and lectures her about listening to her instructions. She informs her that due to her burn, she won't be able to play outside anymore. Madeline is quite upset about this turn of events. The next day Madeline is cooped up at the hotel while the Girls are back on the beach. She tries to entertain herself with games, but nothing can restore her spirits. Lord Cucuface tries to entertain her with cards and soup, but then he brings out his projector to show her his very boring old videos of himself; This of course fails to entertain Madeline. Then he just remembered he has a friends who makes movies and gave them a call. The director Victor arrives at the hotel with an actress: Ms. Twinklestar. Lord Cucuface introduces them to Madeline. (If Madeline cannot come to the show, then the show must come to Madeline.) He invited other actors at the Suite-Inn. They're all quite vain and they got Madeline's attention. The rest of the Girls return to the Suite-Inn surprised. Song "We Can Make Our Own Fun" Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes